In current projection modules in front headlights of passenger motor vehicles, automatic headlight leveling is used. The projection modules are typically accommodated in a permanently installed headlight housing. For the automatic headlight leveling, the entire projection module within the headlight housing is tilted and therefore a light/dark boundary corresponding to a vehicle load is set. The automatic headlight leveling is legally prescribed for LED headlights (which use light-emitting diodes, LEDs, as a light source) and HID (“High Intensity Discharge”) headlights with a minimum luminous flux of 2000 lumens (1 m). In particular in the case of LED headlights, it is, however, necessary to make available bulky cooling systems in the headlight in order to cool the LEDs. These cooling systems are connected to the LEDs in a mechanically stable fashion, with the result that the tilting of the entire light module in the headlight becomes very complicated or impossible under certain circumstances.
In order to implement dynamic cornering light (also referred to as AFS, “Adaptive Frontlighting System”) for a main light function, HID modules are nowadays mechanically pivoted also by motors, specifically about a vertical axis. In the case of AFS applications (according to ECER123), it is, for example, permitted to raise the light/dark boundary in the operating mode “freeway light” or “poor weather light”, from −0.57° h to a maximum of −0.23° h, or to a value between said values. In order to implement this, movable shutters are used in the projection modules.